callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgraded weapons/Black Ops III
Handguns Bloodhound vs Meat Wagon RK5 vs Rex-Kalibur 115 L-CAR 9 vs Flux Collider 935 MR6 vs Death & Taxes Marshal 16 Dual Wield vs Perun and Veles Rift E9 vs Elder Invader Mauser C96 vs Boomhilda 1911 vs Mustang & Sally Submachine Guns Kuda vs Crocuta VMP vs The Impaler Weevil vs Barrage Vesper vs Infernus Pharo vs Whispering Regurgitator Bootlegger vs Ein Sten Razorback vs Gullinbursti HG 40 vs Afterburner 2.0 PPSh-41 vs The Grim Reaper M1927 vs Untouchable MP40 vs Afterburner AK-74u vs AK74fu2 Assault Rifles KN-44 vs Anointed Avenger HVK-30 vs High Velocity Kicker ICR-1 vs Illuminated Deanimator Man-O-War vs Dread Armada Sheiva vs Cumulus Struggle M8A7 vs The Unspeakable MX Garand vs Leng's Ping Beast FFAR vs FFORMLESS FFEARR Peacekeeper MK2 vs Writ of Shamash M16 vs Skullpiercer Galil vs Lamentation StG-44 vs Spatz-447 + Light Machine Guns BRM vs Blight Oblivion Dingo vs Dire Wolf Gorgon vs Athena's Spear 48 Dredge vs Trapezohedron Shard MG-08/15 vs Magna Collider Sniper Rifles Drakon vs Bahamut Locus vs Arrhythmic Dirge SVG-100 vs Ikken Hissatsu Shotguns KRM-262 vs Dagon's Glare 205 Brecci vs Stellar Screech Haymaker 12 vs Shoeshining 100 Argus vs Ancient Messenger Banshii vs Slachdan of the Cailleach Launchers XM-53 vs Heliacal Incandescence L4 Siege vs L8 Circus Special NX ShadowClaw Dual Wield vs Apollo's Fervor Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Wunderwaffe DG-2 vs Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Apothicon Sword vs Reborn Sword Wrath of the Ancients vs various KT-4 vs Masamune GKZ-45 Mk3 vs Maelstorm of Eris Estulla Astoth vs Estoom-oth Thundergun vs Zeus Cannon Ray Gun Mark II vs Porter's Mark II Ray Gun 31-79 JGb215 vs Fractalizer Wave Gun vs Max Wave Gun Zap Gun Dual Wield vs Porter's X2 Zap Gun Dual Wield Staff of Fire vs Kagutsuchi's Blood Staff of Ice vs Ull's Arrow Staff of Lightning vs Kimat's Bite Staff of Wind vs Boreas' Fury Trivia *Some Pack-a-Punched weapons start with slightly less reserve ammo than the max amount of their upgrade: Bloodhound (48+8/8), Marshal 16 Dual Wield (208+6/6), NX ShadowClaw Dual Wield (144+12/12) and GKZ-45 Mk3 (210+5/30). *The camouflage for the Pack-a-Punched weapon varies depending on the map: **In Shadows of Evil, the camo is similar to that of Mob of the Dead in that it is made of apparent cracks filled with lava forming the symbol for human transmutation. This camo was introduced as a normal camo called Ritual Camouflage. **In The Giant and in the remastered versions of Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, and Shi No Numa, the camo features a golden/silver scheme that is aesthetically similar to the original Pack-a-Punch camo on Der Riese, with the Iron Cross symbol prominent. This camo was introduced as a normal camo called Etching Camouflage. **In Der Eisendrache, the camo has a Dark Matter Camouflage like appearance but is randomly selected between red, yellow, green, blue, and pink/light purple colorings. Each of them were introduced in the Zombies Chronicles pack, known as Garnet, Topaz, Emerald, Sapphire and Amethyst respectively to the list above. **In Zetsubou No Shima, the camo features glowing green vines with a yellow pulse animation. This was introduced as a limited time camo called Overgrowth. **In Gorod Krovi, the camo is very similar to Der Eisendrache due to the fact it has many different color offerings, but instead of a clean appearance it has a texture of Dragon skin covering the weapon. Two of these variants were obtainable in the Grand Slam bundle: Atomic Fire and Arcane Fire. **In Revelations, the camo features a very space-like, cosmic appearance comprising of five variations featuring blue, red, yellow, pink and green. A couple are included in the Extras tab in weapon customization: Cosmic and limited-time camo Into the Void. **In the remastered versions of Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La, and Moon, a very updated version of the Pack-a-Punch camo from the original Black Ops reappears. *When the player Pack-a-Punches a weapon, it gains two visual attachments, Extended Mags and FMJ. As shotguns do not have FMJ, they only get Extended Mags. **The Pack-a-Punched VMP and Drakon have the Extended Mags model and reloading animations, even though they don't get a higher magazine capacity when upgraded. **Pack-a-Punched weapons have a chance of acquiring the FMJ and/or Extended Mags Legendary attachment. You can also acquire them via Re-Pack-a-Punching a gun. **Uniquely, when the Peacekeeper MK2 is Pack-a-Punched, instead of the BOA 3 sight, it changes to the weapon's iron sights. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies